


Drabbles

by Bdafic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birth, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Papa Solas, Pregnancy, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdafic/pseuds/Bdafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the random drabbles I wrote, but have no place for. May be nothing and may be part of my personal canon.</p><p>#1: Small Wonders - A papa!Solas moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A papa!Solas drabble.

He trembles when the midwife places the bundle in his hands. Looking at the woman for reassurance. She nods, once, smiling. He readjusts the babe in his arms, cradling her head against the crook of his elbow. A little awkwardly. He stares, shakes, wonders in awe at her. She is real. 

Her tiny face pulls into a frown and she coughs, lips curling, a little fist flying out of the heap of blankets into the air. Without thinking, he catches it, gasping as her fingers reflexively clasp over his own. A strong grip, for such a small thing. 

"Perfect," says the midwife. She wipes her hands on her apron. "Ten fingers and ten toes. Long ears like her da."

Da. The word catches on his heart. For the first time, he understands it's meaning. Almost ten months to consider and only now does it sink in. 

He looks up at the midwife with wet eyes, choking on his words. "Thank you," is all he can think to say. For what, he is unsure. He only knows that he is grateful to her. 

She nods, smiles again. "I'll leave you." With a gesture to his sleeping vhenan, she adds, "make sure the babe gets to the breast soon, but you can let her rest a bit first." Then she goes. 

And he is alone, holding this small miracle. This impossible thing. Tears fall unbidden, a hand darting up to catch the sob that pushes from his throat when it hits him. 

He has never fallen in love so quickly.


End file.
